fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Cosmic Duo (Mario & Luigi RPG 6 in Japan and Korea) is a turn-based action RPG game developed by Omegadream and published by Nintendo on Nintendo 3DS on May 3rd 2017. It is the sixth instalment in the Mario & Luigi series. Summary of the Story «''FOOLISH MUSHROOM HEADS... YOU MAY HAVE BESTED ME, BUT SHROOBS WILL LIVE ON... ONE DAY, THE SHROOBS WILL DANCE ON THE BURIED REMAINS OF THIS PATHETIC KINGDOM...''» —Elder Princess Shroob after her defeat, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Prologue The story takes place after the events of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time when Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toadbert, professor E.Gadd and Captain Toad decided to travel through space in order to discover the many wonders of the universe. Their spatial excursion eventually cut short when they find out that, far away from Earth, their enemies from the past, the Shroobs, had invaded numerous planets and enslaved their inhabitants. The Shroobs quickly spot our heroes and shot down their spaceship causing Mario, Luigi and their friends to crash on a nearby planet called Planet Grasidi. Chapter 1 - Planet Grasidi Planet Grasidi is a small and peaceful timbered planet mostly inhabited by Whittles. The latters were forced to work in mines by the Shroobs to extract a special kind of ore appropriately called Shroobonite which purpose is unknown. The massive extraction of Shroobonite, which constitutes the major part of the planet's soil, was causing the crumbling of Planet Grasidi. The Mario Brothers eventually got rid of the Shroobs on Planet Grasidi whilst professor E.Gadd managed to repair the spaceship. Instead of going back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his fellows decided to find out what was the Shroobs' scheme. Chapter 2 - Planet Lavastella Our heroes' next destination was Planet Lavastella, a planet mostly constituted of lava, rock and magma. The Shroobs had built their military factories and mettalurgical plants on this hostile planet. That's where UFOs, Shroobots, ray guns and such devices were manufactured by the Shroobs. The toxic smoke emitted by the Shroobs' industries made the planet's atmosphere even more unbreathable than it already was and provoked acid rains. Mario and Luigi finally managed to save the planet from the Shroobs and destroyed their infrastructures on Lavastella but their extraterrestrial foes abducted Toadbert and Captain Toad before leaving the planet. The two Toads were taken to Planet Marinia where our heroes then headed. Chapter 3 - Planet Marinia Planet Marinia is a huge ocean planet solely constituted of water. There's no trace of Shroobs on this planet, at least that's what the Mario Brothers thought until they accidently discovered an underwater scientific complex controlled by the Shroobs hidden deep into the ocean. In these laboratories, the Shroobs were trying to synthesize Vim, Toads' life force that the Shroobs extracted and used to power their UFOs. This explains why the Shroobs only kidnapped Toadbert and Captain Toad. Luckily, the Mario Brothers saved their fungal friends before it was too late. The latter two then explained that they discovered the Shroobs' plan: The Shroobonite extracted from Planet Grasidi was used to power a mass destruction weapon that the Shroobs were building upon the remains of their home planet. This weapon, called the Death Shroob, was as big as a planet and was meant to anilate the Mushroom Kingdom, for the Shroobs wanted to take their revenge. Chapter 4 - Bowser Mario, Luigi and their friends were heading for the Death Shroob when they were attacked by a spaceship that seemingly didn't belong to the Shroobs. It was indeed King Bowser who was on his way to colonize a planet called Planet Laspi. He took advantage of the situation and kidnapped Princess Peach while the Mario Brothers were fighting Bowser's minions. Once again, our heroes have to make a detour by Planet Laspi to save the Princess. Chapter 5 - Planet Laspi Planet Laspi is a gloomy and foggy planet full of swamps. That's where Bowser and his minions intended to build their new castle and where Princess Peach was held captive. Mario and Luigi managed to beat Bowser and saved the Princess but as soon as they left the planet, it was anilated by a gigantic laser beam coming from the other side of the galaxy. The explosion propulsed our heroes' spaceship on another planet called Planet Sabakoo. Chapter 6 - Planet Sabakoo Planet Sabakoo is a desert planet very close to the sun. The Shroobs extract oil on this planet, which, when refined and combined with Shroobonite, becomes Shroobazoline, the Death Shroob's fuel. The Mario Brothers fainted because of the extreme temperature, and were then captured by the Shroobs. Therefore, the Princess and Captain Toad had to save them. Once freed, Mario and Luigi got rid of the planet's invaders. Even though the Shroobs had to retreat, they left the planet with enough Shroobazoline for the Death Shroob to erradicate any life trace on Earth. Luckily, Mario and Luigi managed to embark on one of the Shroobs' vessels. Chapter 7 - Shroob Cruiser The Mario Brothers were now on their way to the Death Shroob aboard the Shroob Armada's biggest ship. Chapter 8 - Death Shroob Chapter 8A Mario and Luigi eventually got into the Shroobs' ultimate weapon where their purple foes shall finally be defeated once and for all. They'll meet Empress Shroob, who happens to be the two Shroob princesses' younger sister and the real leader of the Shroob Empire. She was the one behind this scheme to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom to avenge her elder sisters. Mario and Luigi engaged the battle against Empress Shroob whilst Earth was to be destroyed any soon. Chapter 8B Bowser and his minions survived the explosion of Planet Laspi and was on his way to take his revenge on the Shroobs who intended to kill him. When he saw Princess Peach, Captain Toad, Toadbert and professor E.Gadd on Sabakoo, he decided to take them with him on his ship so they could help him. Once they arrived aboard the Death Shroob, they placed several Bowser bombs all across the spatial station. In the end, Mario and Luigi beat Empress Shroob and left the Death Shroob with their friends (and Bowser) before the Shroobs' weapon implosed. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Omegadream Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2011 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sequels Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 7 Games